NaruHina: A Birthday Kiss
by Aerisuke
Summary: When Hinata thinks that Naruto doesn't care about her, Naruto does the unexpected. Happy Birthday, Hinata! R&R Please!


NaruHina: A Birthday Kiss.

**(Note: This fanfic is dedicated to Hinata since it's her birthday today! Happy Birthday, Hinata! Oh and don't worry about Chapter 16 (Chapter 17) of The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker. I'm still working on the chapter, so don't worry! Hopefully, it should be out soon. For now, please enjoy this cute kiss scene between Naruto and Hinata.)**

18-year-old Hinata Hyuga was sitting by a tree and looking at the lake. Naruto had told Hinata to wait for him there. Hinata then thought about her confession to Naruto.

_**"**__I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns... But you helped me find the right path, Naruto-kun... I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I wanted to walk beside you all the time... I just wanted to be with you... You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you..."_

Those words echoed inside of Hinata's head.

_"I wonder if Naruto-kun cares about me. He probably doesn't. All he cares about is Sakura... and not... me." _thought Hinata as she began to cry thinking that Naruto only loved Sakura and not her.

Just then, Naruto appeared.

"Hinata!" cried Naruto as Hinata looked up at him to see him standing in front of her.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go back to Sakura!" cried Hinata.

"Nah, she's dating Sasuke. But anyways, that's not why I'm here." said Naruto.

"Oh? Then why are you here, Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Well, I'm here because I- huh?" asked Naruto as he noticed a tear rolling down Hinata's right eye.

_"Hinata..." _said Naruto to himself as he saw Hinata crying.

"Hinata... why... why are you crying?" asked Naruto as he sat down in front of her.

"You only care about Sakura and not me, right?" asked Hinata as she turned her face away from Naruto.

"Hinata-" said Naruto as Hinata continued on saying: 

"You only care if _she _dies! You don't care if I die! In fact, you don't even care if something happens to me! And if I die one day, you're going to be sorry for not caring about me!" cried Hinata as she started sobbing.

"Hinata... look at me." said Hinata as Naruto gave her a serious look on his face.

_"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun's... looking at me!" _cried Hinata to herself as she began to blush.

"Look... of course I care about Sakura... but not like that. I only care about her because I think of her as a sister to me. Even though she beats me up sometimes, she was always there for me. In fact, she offered to help me bring Sasuke back. But... Hinata... the truth is... that... I love you." said Naruto.

"What?" asked Hinata as Naruto kissed her.

_"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun's... kissing me!" _cried Hinata to herself as her eyes widened in shock... but then... they calmly closed... as Hinata began to remember the times that they spent together when they were kids.

After they stopped kissing, Naruto said:

"Hinata... don't say things like _"You don't care about me." _I do care about you... really... I do. Oh. That reminds me. When I was on my way over here, I bought you a present."

"You did? What is it?" asked Hinata.

"Close your eyes." said Naruto as Hinata closed her eyes. He then put a locket on her neck.

"Okay... you can open your eyes now." said Naruto.

When Hinata opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. Not only did Naruto give her a locket as a birthday present, but he also put a picture of her and him together. Hinata's picture was on the left side, while Naruto's picture was on the right side.

In the center of the locket, Naruto wrote:

"I Love You."

"Hinata... that's not all. I also bought you a card." said Naruto as Hinata read the card.

It read:

_Happy Birthday to the girl of my dreams._

_Happy Birthday, Hinata!_

_Love always and forever..._

_Naruto._

"Naruto-kun... where did you get this card... and this locket?" asked Hinata.

"I found it at a gift shop. Happy Birthday... Hinata." said Naruto.

"Thank you... Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Hinata... I love you." said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... I love you too." said Hinata as she and Naruto continued kissing.

**(Note: Happy Birthday, Hinata! I hope all of you Hinata and NaruHina fans enjoyed this cute and sweet fanfic.)**


End file.
